The One After College
by COSSY-OTH-FAN
Summary: Everyone is at dinner at Brooke and Lucas' home. But someone gets in their home! It's quite a dejavu for Mouth, Haley, Rachel and Nathan, But this time theres more than 2 people that die...
1. Homes With Benefits

**The One After College **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 1:- Homes With Benefits**

**Jumps to Lucas at his new home with Brooke** "Brooke babe … your gonna be late for work." he yelled to her. "Just a second Luke" she replied. **Brooke walks down stairs and kisses Lucas** "Oh yeah before I forget were having Hales and Nate over tonight for dinner and I think my mom and Deb are coming too, as well as some other people like Mouth and Rachel and Skills and Bevin. Right well I'm off to work cya!" **((Lucas is now an Literature teacher in the same school as Haley))** **Luke heads for the door** "Wait LUKE!" **Door Slams** "Arrghh, sometimes I wish I was never engaged to him!" she shouted. "Hey, I heard that!" replied Lucas on the other side of the door.

**Jumps to Nathan and Haley in their home** "Haley, I'm going to my basketball training … want a lift to the school?" asked Nathan. **Haley comes out of bedroom**  
"Erm… No I'm okay for today, Mouth is giving me a ride there today. Or should I say 'Mayor McFadden'." **They both laugh Nathan goes over into the fridge** "I still can't believe how he did that." laughed Nathan. **Nathan goes out of fridge with a drink for Haley and himself.** "I know, he beat DAN and don't get me wrong it's great that he's mayor." said Haley. **Opens drink and takes a sip Nathan finishes drinking his water** "Yeah, but marrying Rachel. Come on, its stupid. She's cheated on him at least three times!" **Nathan laughs** "Shut up!" shouts Haley. **Hits Nathan** "She's changed now and she's a full time model." continues Haley. "Yeah, well I know that but still…" replied Nathan. **Car horn Haley looks out window and waves to Mouth, he waves back** "That's Mouth, I'll see you later Hun." **Kisses Nathan** "Say Hi to him from me. Oh and Hales were going over to Luke's tonight at 6." says Nathan. "Oh yeah, I'll bring the wine." laughed Haley. **Nathan laughs too and follows Haley out the door and waves to Mouth then gets in his car and drives away**

**Jumps to Karen and Lucas-Keith in Karen's house** "Mama." spoke Lucas-Keith. "Hi little baby! Uncle Andy is coming round today while I look after the café with Aunty Deb and Uncle Cooper." says Karen happily, **((Andy was always there for her since she had Lucas-Keith)) Andy enters through the door** "Unkie Andy!" yelled Lucas-Keith. **Runs over to Andy and Andy picks him up** "Hey little fella, what you been doing today?" asked Andy. "Basketball" Said Lucas-Keith with a smile. **((Lucas and Nathan always take Lucas-Keith to the river court))** "Hi Andy." says Karen **Goes over and kisses him on the cheek **"Thanks for doing this for me Andy, I really appreciate it. Oh and before I forget Lucas and Brooke are having dinner today and Lucas asked me if you wanted to come over tonight with Lucas-Keith?" continued Karen. "Oh yeah I'd love to. Thanks. I'll bring Lucas-Keith over to the café around 2?" exclaims Andy. **Put Lucas-Keith down into his push chair** "Yeah that's great … so where are you two heading today?" says Karen. **Andy walks over to the fridge and gets a bottle of water** "Erm… Well I was thinking we could go to the park and the river court seeing you love it so much!" Andy says to Karen. "Oh yeah that would be great but I'd better be going to the café now, cya later" Karen explains. **Picks up keys and heads out the door into the car and drives away** "Bye!" shouts Andy and Lucas-Keith together. **Andy kneels down to Lucas-Keith** "Come on then little fella." says Andy. **Pushes pushchair out of door and closes door behind him**


	2. Dinner At Brookus's

**The One After College **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters. ******

**Chapter 2:- Dinner at Brookus'**

**Jumps to Lucas and Brookes Home ((Sitting round the table is Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Lucas-Keith, Andy, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Whitey, Deb and Cooper.)) **"Hey Peyton pass the water please." Asked Lucas. **Brooke glares at Peyton as she passes the water to Luke.** "Luke, Can I see you for a moment … NOW!" demanded Brooke. **They both walk off to the kitchen.** "LUKE, HOW COULD YOU INVITE 'HER'?! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU INVITE THAT SCHEMING LITTLE BITCH!" Yelled Brooke angrily. "Look Brooke, I invited Jake, not Peyton. Jake. He brought her along." Explained Lucas. **Brooke looked at him. **"Whatever. Just help me cook!" Brooke said. "You said there was only going to be a few! There's 15 people out there." She continued.** ((There was a loud crash)) They all looked to the front door **Everyone gasped, they couldn't believe who it was …

It was DEREK! Peyton looked as if she had seen a ghost. He walked in carrying a weapon. "Hey Peyton sis." He said with a monstrous look on his face. "Who's this guy?" questioned Jake. "Wow, Peyton! You haven't told your friend about me?!" Derek said. **Derek starts laughing a lot. **"You must be Jake!" Derek said laughing. "Look you seem nice, but I don't like you!" Derek continued. **Points gun at Jake and fires **Everyone gasps. Jake is lay unconscious, most likely dead. Peyton starts crying her eyes out. Derek seems shocked with himself …

He Pulls his gun out again and aims at someone and shoots …


	3. Who Was It ?

**The One After College **

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters. ******

**Chapter 3:- Who Was It …?**

The shot rattled through everyone's head, especially … Andy's. Derek just looked shocked yet again then just laughed. He turned to Peyton. "YOU SEE PEYTON … YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" he yelled at her. Peyton just cried even harder whilst holding Jake. He looked at Brooke and pointed the gun at her. "YOU DON'T LIKE PEYTON? LETS SEE IF YOU LIKE THIS!" he screamed almost giddy, he pointed the gun at Brooke and shot …

Lucas jumped in the way just in time to save Brooke, but the bullet hit his arm **((The one injured in the car crash with Keith))** Lucas hit the ground unconscious. Derek turned to Peyton and said "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU … NO-ONE CAN!" … The gun fired, it was like in slow motion. It hit Peyton in the stomach. She was going to die quickly. Brooke ran over to her, crying. "Peyton you'll always be my best friend, I love you." Brooke said. "I love you too." Peyton said in her last breathes. And then she died. "NIKKI!!!" Derek shouted. Brooke suddenly looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Some one entered the door, it was Nikki. She just calmly walked in, got Jenny, and walked out.

Derek started talking, "PEYTON! IM COMING WITH YOU NOW!" with that he pointed the gun at his head and shot it.


End file.
